You and I - A future together?
by Pandalulu
Summary: And another One Piece story by me :D...LawXOC...There are more chapters to come ;)...Have fun reading :D :D :D...Trafalgar Law and his crew arrive at a bloody village with dead bodies all over and a girl which will live? Or die?...Find it out for yourself ;) (Rating just to be on the safe side )
1. Chapter 1 – The girl (And the dead villa

Hey guys :D

And another One Piece story translated, well, at least the first chapter :D :D :D

This story has 22 chapters + an extra...that will be a lot to translate for me and I will definitely need a lot of time for it, so please forgive me for the long wait that it will take

I hope you like this ff! Reviews as well as criticism is welcome ;)

**_**Disclaimer for all my stories:**_****_** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**_**

Chapter 1 – The girl (And the dead village?)

It was all bullshit! Absolute bullshit! They just anchored there to get new provisions and maybe visit a bar and drink some beer. Unfortunately there was a tiny problem with this plan. The once beautiful and welcoming village was well ablaze. The remains of the buildings lay broken on the ground. And everywhere lay dead bodies. No matter were you looked, everywhere this corpses. It was not only people from the village as it seemed but also marines.

This let the captain of the Heart pirates start to wonder what could have happened here.

Despite the terrifying picture which he and his men saw, he just walked farther and farther. His crew followed him close behind.

Approximately in the center of the village there was a fountain. In the past it must have been filled with crystal clear water but now it was replaced by viscous red blood. But even more shocking was the thing that Trafalgar Law could see behind the fountain. A few crew members uttered words of pure horror. They saw a cross. Made of wood. And tied to it, with chains, was a girl. Long hair with a dark pink tone hung before her face. Her head was tilted forward. Her arms were tied to the cross on both sides. She wore a white dress which was stained with blood. She looked innocent. Why did someone do this to her?

Law stepped closer to the girl. Just a few meters before her he came to a halt and tried to get a better sight of her. Her hair was in the way so he could not see her face. But he could see her thin body. It was a wonder if she was still alive. Who knows how long she stayed like this already.

He shrugged it off and wanted to turn around as he heard a murmur.

"Please! Help me!"

He looked at her once again and could not believe his very own eyes. The pink haired girl had her head raised and he could now finally see her face, and her eyes. Beautiful green eyes. As green as the grass of a flower meadow. He just stared at her and she did the same for some time until her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and her neck lost its strength. The captain thought for a moment and then decided to take her with him. He wanted to know what had happened in this village before he and his crew arrived. And as it seemed she was the only person who remained alive. So she must know about it, right? A devilish grin appeared on his face when he thought about the next few weeks. He had to take care of her so she would become healthy soon. Maybe she needed a surgery. That was what she was looking like to him right now. The longer the nicer. After he told his crew about his decision he headed to the surgery. Time to have some fun, he thought.

Hours later Law came out of the surgery and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He would take a shower first now and then he would try to get some sleep.

That was easier said than done. He had problems with sleeping for years now. And, of course, tonight was no exception. He sighed and sat up. It was unnecessary to lie down and do nothing when he already knew that he would not fall asleep. He decided to go to the galley and eat something. His way there was silent and the galley itself was empty. He got an apple and took a bite. He had to think of the girl which he saved from an early death. It would not have taken much more time until she would have died. She had lost a lot of blood and a few of her ribs were broken. Furthermore she had plenty abrasions and cuts everywhere on her small body. As well as many bruises. Some time before her operation she fell into a coma already. Now it was still not clear when or if she would wake up again. But Law hoped so since he saved her not just for fun but also for an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2 – The awakening (I am Sonny!)

Hey guys :D

Second chapter :D :D

I hope you like it! Reviews as well as criticism are welcome ;)

**_**Disclaimer for all my stories:**_****_** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except for the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**_**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2 – The awakening (I am Sonny!)

3 months and 2 weeks later:

Black, everywhere just black. I tried to hear something but there was nothing. Not a single sound. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, so heavy that I gave up soon. I did not know where I was. Was I still alive? Was this heaven? Or rather hell? It was dark, how could it be the heaven then? It was not like I deserved it anyway. Not after all this horrible things I did. I had deceived, robbed, tortured, injured and killed a lot of people. There was a long time as a pirate for me. And exactly when I left my bloody life because I was sick of it, the marine found me and destroyed everything. I had nothing now, I was lost. But that did not matter anymore because, after all, now I was dead.

Suddenly I heard a clicking sound and a scraping of wood against wood. Someone came in. An angel? A demon? For the second time I attempted to open my eyes and actually accomplished it. I tried to see something but there were only a silhouette. "Am I dead?" My voice had a terrible sound to it. I was shocked to hear it and I felt my throat beginning to ache. Did this mean that I was not dead? I waited for an answer from the figure beside me.

"No, you're alive and finally awake." It was a man, his voice was cold.

"Where...am I?"

"With me."

My eyesight got better and I could now see the man. Black hair, sideburns and greyish eyes I would say. I could not see it that good because a white plushy hat with black spots let his eyes lay in the shadows. But if I was not mistaken he had dark circles around them. Weird. Maybe he got to little sleep. If I became more curious I could still ask him I guess.

"And where is 'with me'?" My tone was now slightly annoyed. I mean he could have given me a more detailed answer before, right?

"In my submarine." There it was again, this icy voice. And even indifferent! Why did he even save me when I did not deserve a nicer tone? So mean! But. Just a moment! Did he just now say 'submarine'? I knew only one pirate crew with a submarine. The 'heart pirates'! So this should be the captain, Trafalgar Law. Interesting. I heard a lot about him in the past, mostly horror stories. I would like to know if it was all true, this stories. He did safe me after all. Or could he not figure me out, yet? I was not out in the sea for some years now. And I had changed.

"Then you must be Trafalgar Law, right?" My throat hurt less and my voice got steadier. I would like to have a glass of water anyway.

"So you know me, and who are you?"

He looked actually interested. He wanted to know if he was right while I wanted to know if he recognized me.

"Fergison Raker. But call me Sonny, please." I smiled. But beside that my voice and facial expression stayed serious. I hated it when people mentioned my first name. I hated this name, this name which my mother gave me. Please do not misunderstand! I loved my mother, really but her taste for names was just the worst!

Trafalgar grinned.

"So, it's Fergison Raker, huh? Interesting. You don't mean 'Black Drug Fergison' by any chance, do you?" It seemed as if his grin widened even more. Did he laugh at me? If so, why? And he even ignored my threat!

"Don't call me that! I am Sonny, okay? Just Sonny!" I sat up, too fast. My sight got black. Shit! Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my shoulders which pushed me back into the cushions.

"Take it easy for the moment. You slept about 3 ½ months. Furthermore you were badly injured when I found you. Your okay now but still you should rest a little more." Wonderful! I wanted to make a retort and whine at him and what did he do? He ignored me! And he even gave me a doctor's advice! Just like that! Great! Really! I felt like hating him already. Trafalgar smirked at me in a conceited manner.

"Furthermore you should feel honored since your lying in my bed." OK, now I was confused.

"And where did you sleep?"

"In my bed!" His grin grew wider and wider. Now it even turned perverted! Just a little more and...I felt as my face grew hot. Damn! How could this happen to me? I did not even know this guy! Nevertheless he saved me and slept in a bed together with me! Who knows what had happened while I was unconscious! I could not even think about it, it was too much! But as I realized the situation I was in I quickly looked under the blanket. I let out a relieved sigh.

"What? Did you think I would take advantage of you in that state and rape you? As if I would need that!" Wow, he was not only arrogant and perverted. No. He was also entirely confident of himself! God was he self-confident!

I had turned my head to the side. I felt like his eyes looked right through my own. But he took control of me as he held my chin between his fingers and moved my head so that I had to look into his eyes. I wanted to protest, to get out of his hold but suddenly I felt his soft lips against mine. He kissed me! Just like that. I was congealed, could not move at all. What should I do? He started to move his lips and lead his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a bit in surprise. His tongue immediately found its way between my lips into my mouth cavity. My brain shut down. It just felt so good, so perfect! I had never felt like this before. What was this? In this moment I floated on a cloud and enjoyed it.

A struggle for dominance began and he won it easily. Unfortunately he released me, too soon for my taste. Anyway, I gasped for air and my hooded eyes fell automatically on his lips, ready to start kissing again.

"Seems like you liked it. But you still didn't answer me. Are you 'Black Drug Fergison'?" I was so baffled that I could only nod. He stood up and walked towards the door. But before he opened it he turned his head back to me and looked into my eyes.

"Someone from my crew is going to bring you something to eat soon." Right after he said that he turned the doorknob and went out of the room leaving me alone with my perplexed thoughts.

Why did he kiss me? My right hand moved nearly by itself to my lips and touched them lightly.


	3. Chapter 3 – The decision (A nightmare?)

Hey guys :D

3\. chapter, finally!

Sorry, it took so long, I know! I try my best

And for those of you who are confused about the kiss in the last chapter and the kinda confession in this one: Read to the end and you will understand everything! Of course there is a story behind all of it, so don't get to irritated, it's all as I planned it to be ;)

And thank you for your comment LunaAngel-Eclipse ! Please be more detailed next time, so it is easier for me to understand what you mean :)

I hope you this chapter! Reviews as well as criticism are welcome ;)

**_**Disclaimer for all my stories:**_****_** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except for the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**_**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3 – The decision (A nightmare?)

The captain came back to his cabin in the evening. In the meantime I had eaten the meal which was delivered to me by a polar bear (!). That bear was really strange, but as in cute strange. He could even speak and somehow he misunderstood everything! As I gave him my thanks for the food he murmured 'I'm sorry'. I got confused a bit but tried to not think about it anymore.

I still lay in bed as Trafalgar walked into the room. He did not look at me, more like completely ignored me, and changed out of his trousers and his Hoodie. Now he only wore boxers! Then he turned to me, or rather to the bed, and came closer. I was about to ask him what was going on as he suddenly fell on the mattress right beside me. With closed eyes.

I just stared at him for some time, at his sleeping face. So peaceful. Totally relaxed. Somehow he seemed actually quite cute. Automatically I stretched out my hand and came to a halt over his lips. I wanted to touch them, just a little bit. Just a little touch, that was all.

But right as I moved my forefinger closer to his wonderful, soft looking lips his eyes opened abruptly and he stared at my hand which still hovered over his face. My reaction was delayed and I yanked my hand back.

His eyes wandered to mine.

"What was that just now?" HA! There it was again! That perverted grin of his!

I did not answer him but rather rolled to the other side and tried badly to sleep. I felt his eyes bore into my back but I brushed it aside.

I fell actually asleep really fast. I heard a "I love you" from him but as I was already half asleep I could only think of it as a dream. A nightmare...right?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

~Time leap~

My awakening was now a few weeks ago. Trafalgar Law, yes THE Trafalgar Law, actually offered me to join his crew. I was not sure if that was a good idea. But on the other hand I had nothing better to do. I had no home, no place where I could live in peace and no friends. I was alone. But still I thought about it a lot. Trafalgar gave me a deadline, so I had to decide within 2 weeks until we arrived at the next island. Well, and that was soon, tomorrow to be exact. The deadline was nearly over and I still had found no answer for myself. I also had to think about the consequences for me and especially for Trafalgar Law and his crew.

Once I was a notorious pirate with a high bounty. My past was shaped with a lot of things I would love to forget forever. The reason for my bounty was just to cruel. I was not only a pirate but a horrible and terrific monster which killed people and loved it! Someday I would have to pay for my sins. Just as the people of the village in which I lived before did. They died because of me, because of my sins.

If I only had known that the marines had found me then... then...I do not know! But maybe I would have had a chance to save them. If only I had known! I could have done anything, just anything! Now they are all dead. Milly, the cute little daughter of baker, Alice, my best friend who had worked in the tailor shop where I had assisted from time to time, and the village elder who was the mayor. They were all killed...And it was my fault...

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was not able to stop them. And so I sat there on the deck of the submarine, we had emerged in the noon, and stared at the beautiful night sky while crying bitterly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

~Time leap – Next morning~

Today was the day. The island could already be seen and we would anchor soon. Trafalgar waited for my answer. And I had found it. The right answer, or so I hoped at least.

"What is your decision?" I did not turn around, away from the railing, as I heard Trafalgar's voice behind me. I continued to look at the island before us.

"I will stay and join your crew.", was all I said with a quiet voice. Saying those words out loud I felt nice and a warm sensation came over my body which told me that my decision was the definitely the right one. And as I finally turned to my new captain and saw the smug grin on his face I was not so sure about that anymore...


	4. Chapter 4 – My new captain (He finally c

Hey guys :D

Finally I got the 4. chap ready!

I know it took a long time and I am really sorry about it

Right now I have summer vacation so I will update a few more chapters in the next 4 weeks :)

And thanks for the favorites and followers! :D :D :D

Warning: My English is not the best but I always try my best on translating! This is translated from German to English!

Please enjoy! Reviews as well as criticism are welcome ;)

**_**Disclaimer for all of my stories:**_****_** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except for the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**_**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter 4 – My new captain (He finally calls me Sonny!)**

On the island we started off with getting provisions. And Trafalgar wanted to look for some medical stuff. Afterward we would meet up at a bar called 'The Bar'. I decided to just walk around and look out for something interesting. Furthermore I needed some new clothes, at the moment I was wearing a shirt and a ¾ trousers from one of the crew members. Both were too large for me. I hoped to not get recognized here and maybe a good change of clothes could help me with that.

After some time I found a shopping promenade. I rummaged threw three to four shops and bought some casual shirts, trousers and two dresses, one in white and one in a light tone of blue. I was not so much of a shopping monster, I liked casual attires best. I got the money from Trafalgar before.

In a footwear store I found two pairs of shoes. One was a pair of brown sneakers, the other were black boots. Both shoes were really comfortable and they looked nice, too. Plain and simple but still nice. In the past I was different, had to have everything special and a little crazy. At that time I wanted to attract as much attention as possible, no matter what. I did horrible things! And I never held myself back...Until that incident...

I tried to get that thought out of my head and walked back to find my new captain. Surely he was not at the meeting point just yet, so I looked around for stores with medical supplies.

And I actually found Trafalgar in the third shop I took a look into. He seemed to debate with the salesman. I walked over to him and waited for him to notice me. I did not want to disturb him in his negotiation. He was quite serious and somehow he fascinated me. He gave me a nod as he turned around and walked past me out of the store. I guess that meant I should follow him, right? And so I did.

The next store had many different odors which mixed together. It was a little weird but still a pleasant scent. Everywhere were plants, dried or fresh. They hung on hooks on the wall or lay or stood on tables or on the floor. Law appeared to know this plants very well, as he walked straight to one kind of them and examined them with an interested look in his eyes. He took a few and then looked around for more. I was the same. I also knew about the plants in here but I decided for now to not buy anything. In case of need I was sure that Law would have something for me, too. I did not mean to go back to my old self anyway. I had clinical knowledge, I mean I was not called 'Black Drug Fergison' for nothing. To be exact I was a stirrer. However I also knew how to make medicine, so, maybe you could call me rather a druggist.

Eventually Trafalgar turned to the saleswoman and talked to her, a negotiation again?

Trafalgar Law. My new captain. Slowly I got the feeling to like him a little. His serious look when something medical was involved. How did he look when he had a patient to tend to? His reputation was to be a dangerous and infamous pirate. For me he seemed so normal beside the fact that he had the title of a pirate of course. However I had never actually seen him work. I was thrilled what the future held for me.

"Are you coming, Sonny?" I did not notice that Law finished his negotiation already and stood right before me. It seemed like I was too lost in my own thoughts.

"Certainly, Captain." I smiled slightly. He finally called me Sonny! It was the right decision.

"Did you get everything you wanted, Trafalgar?"

"Almost." Quite blunt. A little uncommunicative, was he? Well, that was something I could, and from now on had to, stand in my future life.


	5. Chapter 5 – The illusion (Ghost ship Aho

Hey^^

And the 5. chapter :D :D

Thanks for the favorites and followers! :)

And an extra thank you for the reviews! It is good to hear that my grammar is getting better :)

Warning: My English is not the best but I always try my best on translating! This is translated from German to English!

Please enjoy! Reviews as well as criticism are welcome ;)

**_**Disclaimer for all of my stories:**_****_** I own neither the Manga nor the Anime, all rights go to there rightful owners. Only the storyline (except for the original parts of the Anime/Manga) and the OCs are mine.**_**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter 5 – The illusion (Ghost ship Ahoi!) I**

On our way to the next island we had submerged again. It was unpleasant warm and our surrounding heated up even more. Especially Bepo had problems with the heat. Well, that was hardly a surprise with his thick fur, after all he was a polar bear. And somehow I felt kind of sorry for him. I guess it was rather hard to live as a polar bear on a submarine which was, of course, quite often underwater and heated up just as often.

HHH

I met Law as I walked into the galley. Exactly as I had wished to. He was drinking a tea, it was the perfect time to ask him because that meant that he was definitely relaxed at the moment:

"Trafalgar, could we surface soon? I think Bepo is going crazy in this heat and, I mean, we're already five days underwater!"

"We are going to surface in an hour." Puh. Thank god! In that case Bepo could finally take a fresh breath and we could aerate the submarine.

HHH

It was noon as we eventually emerged. The sun was up and no cloud was seen in the wonderful clear blue sky. Bepo jumped out from the door with opened arms and enjoyed the slight breeze. That was so cute! Bepo was such a cute bear, so cuddly! I really had problems sometimes to refrain myself from embracing and cuddling Bepo and never letting go again.

I walked to the rail and watched what was forward, the open ocean and... a slight shadow? Weird. I tried to take a closer look but was still only able to see a weak shadow. Should I tell Law? Maybe it was an island! But it could not be, we were to reach the next island not until four days from now. Maybe a ship? The more I thought about it, the more I found that I should better tell the captain.

"Captain! Over there is something!" Law approached me.

"Where?" I showed him the direction where I saw the shadow and he tried to spot what it was as well. After a few minutes we could finally make out a ship and Trafalgar ordered us to get ready for a fight. And then we just waited. And waited... And the ship drove past us ignoring our presence fully. Irritation found its way into our minds.

The men on the ship seemed to work normally and noticed us not in the least. Not even one look was thrown our way. Did they really not notice us? Was our yellow submarine not already conspicuous enough? The whole crew was confused and Law looked like he did not like it one bit. He thought while rubbing his nose bone. His eyes could not be seen as his head was lowered and his hat throw a dark shadow over most of his face.

I just took the initiative. I did not know what was going on but I had gone through many weird things on the Grandline already and also heard a lot of stories in the past. I could slightly remember something similar to this situation.

So I got ready and threw a boat hook over to the other ship. And just as I thought the hook moved right through the ship. An illusion! Ghosts? The captain had watched my doing together with the rest of the crew.

"What was that just now?", one of the men, Shachi, asked nobody in certain.

"An illusion. I remember having heard of it once. A ghost ship.", I answered thoughtfully.

"And where did that thing come from?" Well, that was exactly what I wanted to know, too...

"I don't know, I just know that there are rumors about a ghost ship which appears in some areas from time to time. I think there was something about a treasure and a curse or so. That is all I remember having heard." The absolute truth. I heard it in a bar on an island on the Grandline in my old days.

"A curse. Interesting."

Yeah, really interesting. I turned my eyes to the front again and noticed a thick mist which emerged from the sea around us and encased our submarine. I could not see anymore as the fog got even thicker and thicker by the time. The men behind me noticed it as well.

"Captain, mist is approaching and surrounding us. It is getting thicker. What do we do now?", asked Penguin, he was the helmsman on board and, together with Shachi, one of the mechanics.

"We remain on our course and submerge again!" Actually there should be no island on our course but somehow I was not so sure about that right now. Hopefully the curse was only a rumor and nothing more.


End file.
